Talk:SR387
do we have a source for this? MetVet :Yes, the non-canon MetroidGuide.com. I think that was it. (We need to delete the info that came from them to this site) MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:04, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know for sure. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Does the "Darunia Sector" have anything to do with Darunia the Goron? LLTS Squeemaster 22:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't remember a Goron by that name. The only one similar is Darubus. Than again I haven't played all the Zelda games and it's been a while since I played Ocarina of Time so he might be that Goron. Metroidhunter32 22:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, he's that Goron, and according to ChozoBoy, Darunia is also a town in Zelda 2.Squeemaster 20:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey kids, I beleive that the source would be at the beginning and end of Metroid Fusion. SR388 can be seen in Samus' ship computer along with another planet, I'm not sure which one has the ring. I beleive that it would be SR227, it may be a jovian planet, so should I note that? Parkersvx90210 04:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) We should find a screenshot to demonstrate this idea in the article. But there's no way to verify if the name is actual canon material. Perhaps it should be renamed, and go the way of the Proto Metroid..... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for explaining where this is supposed to be from, but as mentioned, unless a source for the name is provided (and I don't recall one in-game), a better solution might be an SR-388 Solar System page. By the way, Darunia is a town in Zelda 2 and the cheif Goron in OoT. ChozoBoy 14:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I mentioned that above. Another reason to question the credibility of Metroid Guide.com Squeemaster 20:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! This page is nonsense. It can't be near Twin Tabula and in the SR388 solar system. How in the world did this end up in the planet template? ChozoBoy 22:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) All for deletion type a frowny face. Parkersvx90210 22:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) http://www.kidsclonearmor.com/images/Helmet%20WIP/FrownGen1.jpg ChozoBoy 23:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, Mr. Chozoboy. We need to maintain some professionalism here! What is the need for a picture of a mold of Bobafett's helmet? Please excuse me if I'm mistaken; I haven't analyzed Star Wars movies in great detail like the avid fans have. Anyway, back on topic. There does appear to be a second planet in the system containing SR388. But, the name does not appear to be canon. This has already been discussed above. Oh, and also: why would Twin Tabula be anywhere near the SR388 solar system? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :One question though. Where did the name SR227 come from? For all we know, it could be SR203, SR5933, ANYTHING. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Most of us remembered that planet's brief shot. While it is great to have, it doesn't help this page much unless there was a pan during that part of the game that we aren't seeing. It looks like the options are another "Unknown" titled article, or a general SR-388 Solar System. I've got a feeling this isn't just going to get let down. ChozoBoy 02:38, 4 September 2008 (UTC) By the way, was this planet in that blast radius at the end of the game? I recall it being kind of big. ChozoBoy 16:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Is UCB1 an official name? MetVet No, but the idea is to have a neutral name for everything that does not actually have one. Personally, I think the fan names should be pulled from the articles altogether. None of them are worth mentioning. ChozoBoy 03:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) We should leave the unofficial names solely as a way for ease of identification. If we removed the names altogether, it would be very difficult to identify what these articles are about. For instance, a person would think of something like Omega Suit. Without any name (And with no picture, in the hypothetical situation that there wasn't) it would take a minute for someone to find out that it's the Omega Fusion Suit! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) But in the cases where we DO explain the subject adequately, or include images that serve to self-identifiy... I just think it is silly that someone can make an inacurate fanon page like this one, and the name gets tagged onto an actual Metroid locale. ChozoBoy 14:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I suggest a compromise (kinda like what Armantula suggested): make Chozoboy's "official" name the page name, but have the nickname redirect here (Ex: keep UCB 1 the article name, but Sr227) links here. MetVet has spoken! Those aren't "my" names or official. Armantula designated all of the unofficial titles. All of the fan-names (if you can even call some of them that) should still redirect here already, also. ChozoBoy 01:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) True name You know, we could totally name this if someone could find the file name for the image in the game's data. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the capability to do that here, but I suspect that the entire image might be handled as a single movie or image file, as opposed to having the individual objects in the picture be specific files. But I could very well be wrong... would we still use the file name if it was something like "ring_ball_thingy.jpg"?--AdmiralSakai 13:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this would work. Kejardon says that ULF 37 is just tiles. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC)